Our Impossible Love
by silvazetz
Summary: Arthur is in a difficult friendship/love and friends and parents are ripping him apart. When he meets someone over the internet, he finally sees the world clear again. USUK, FrUK, complicated lifes and 18  for later.
1. The Certain Mail

**Chapter 1: The certain mail**

Arthur practically jumped out of the overflowed with people bus, heading toward the school. The music from his headphones was almost hurting his ears, so he took out his phone to turn down the music a bit and looked at the time. '8:21 AM' The digital clock visualized into his eyes, making him quicken his pace. School would start in 9 minutes and he was late. He was always late and somehow he always managed to get in his class in time. _First up will be National History. _He though while the run/walked up the school's property. He watched out for the snow and anything else slippery up his way. He only looked down, to his feet, since he tripped very often outside of his school. Once he reached the door, there was no one to be found at the lockers. The first bell had already rang it seemed.

Locker 678. His own locker was at the same level as last year. He quickly opened it and put in the books he didn't need for the following 3 classes. It was quite handy that there was nothing in his locker at the beginning of school. It saved him from a lot of detention for being late in class. Less lucky, he always had to bring all his books for the whole day in and out of school, every day again.

Locker close. Key hook in trousers. Bag on shoulder. Headphones on.

He ran up the stairs to the first floor and he was inside 1 second, the bell rang, earning a little applause from his friends which were already sitting on the places. These friends were called Francis, a transfer student from France which was a complete pervert and couldn't stand anything gross. He usually draws a lot of attention to himself, and sometimes Arthur could really hate them. And then we have Matthew. Matthew has always been shy and forgotten by everyone, but Arthur was there to recognize him all the time. He could be angry if he wanted to, and he was always strict to the rules.

What they had in common, is that all three of them liked yaoi anime a lot. They often had sleepovers where they would spend nights watching gay romance on Francis's laptop. Matthew also needed his daily romance, as he liked it very much. Arthur himself, was quite the addict. But he was sure he was straight. Always has been and he wouldn't change it, though he had thought about it for quite a while now. It didn't seem really bad to him…

Arthur sped to his chair which was placed in front of the computer and logged into is school account. They often chatted through the movies they had to watch to complete questions for their essays. The movie continued from where they left last time and all eyes were focused on the running Jews which were running from the Nazi's. It was no use. A Nazi pointed his gun to the road the Jews were running on and shot like at madmen at the street, letting them fall on the road. Arthur's eyes went to the right and looked at his school account. His mailbox was flashing as a single mail came in from Francis. _Oh help, what now? _He clicked the flashing icon and read the mail that was sent to him.

"Arthur, I've… fancied you for quite a while now…'

_Was this a joke?_ Arthur asked himself as he looked through the class to look if someone was gazing at his mail. Actually… He was in for this game. He was interested in how this would lead but… Maybe he didn't fool himself as well…

"…Me too Francis… I… like you…"

And sent. What was that Frenchman thinking?

_Ping_

"Well… That's settled than, I guess?

I love you

Xxx Francis"

Was this the real Francis? The one who sends all x's in a message and tells you "I love you" just plain through a mail in school? Seemed like it. Time to have a good word with him in he break.

"W-Wait… Are we now officialy… G-A-Y?"

Sent.

_Ping_

"Yes we are, my love."

The message practically sent shivers down Arthur's spine and concentrated further at the movie. Or so he tried…

Thank you for reading the first chapter OF A LONG FANFIC. Sorry, no USUK yet but yes, there is FrUK in this, sorry USUK fans. Deal with it a little longer~ Please review~


	2. Our Little Love

Chapter 2: Our Little Love

Arthur actually couldn't take it serious. He was in a relationship, with Francis. How did this happen again? It only happened a few hours ago, and so fast as well. It was a foolish decision. Not like he was going to take it serious anyway… It started out pretty simple. They didn't show anything to the class or fellow students. They only sometimes held hands in class or while walking. Only Matthew knew of it as a good friend. They knew he could be trusted.

Break just started and as usual, the trio headed for the second floor in the school building. Arthur was "special" and had the privilege to stay on the second floor in the break to stay away from all of the noise in the cafeteria. Only a few people are let on the second floor. Besides the trio, there were 2 others that stayed on the second floor to seek peace. They were called Antonio, a person with an obsession over tomato's for some weird reason, and Romano, his best friend. They were usually quiet and talked to each other a lot.

They sat down at the table and Arthur took out his agenda. _Homework, homework… Hm, what's this?_ Arthur looked at the note he found inside and remembered where it came from. 'Guys. I've been thinking…' Arthur began as he drew the attention of his friends, '…to go to this.' Arthur held up his note, about an anime and manga convention. 'What do you think?' Francis smiled and gently took the note from Arthur's hand so he and Matthew could read it. The convention would be soon, and the place they had to be was not far away.

'Any idea how much it will cost?' Francis asked Arthur gently, slightly irritated in Arthur's eyes, but he kept calm. 'I don't know, but I could look it up.' 'That would be great.' Matthew's voice muffled through his sandwich which was, as usually, something with maple syrup. He loved the stuff.

A few minutes passed, everyone just talking and such, but Arthur stayed quiet, praying no further on the subject, waiting for the bell to ring through the school halls.

The bell rang, and Arthur packed his things, waited for his friends, and headed to the 4th period. It was given in a computer room. _Perfect. _Arthur thought. He walked to a computer and sat down and listened to the instructions which were given. Another essay to finish. The teacher sent them to work, but Arthur had other intentions. He quickly searched the internet for more information for the convention and when satisfied, he called his friends and showed them that the price for getting in was low.

'Good, but how are we supposed to get there in the first place?' Matthew asked them both. Francis had a pretty good idea. 'You can both stay at my place? Like, the day before the convention you are at my place, you sleep and the next day we go, sleep again, and the next day you'll leave?' _Smartass. _'I think my parents are okay with it as well. We can sleep in the attic.'

It sounded like a wonderful idea to Arthur. 'Okay then, who's going provide the tickets?' 'I'll do that as well. As long as you all pay my parents back it'll be alright.' Francis smiled to his friends. The bell rang, and everyone took they're things for the next period. Arthur felt great because he actually did something right.

He wasn't really loved in his class. Mostly people just thought he was weird. He was always drawing or talking about various anime's. Nobody was really interested in him, but he had Matthew and Francis luckily. Most people just ignored him, and he felt lonely a lot. Especially at home. He didn't have siblings or any friends living in his town. He lived quite far from his school as well. His neighborhood didn't have any children as well, so he was practically all alone. He hated it where he lived. And just wanted to go away. Far away from the place. To his friends. A dream, that will never come true, he thought

**A little chapter yes, but I'm happy with it. Chapter 3 will be up soon as well. Please review~**


	3. Fateful Night

Chapter 3: Fateful Night

Days passed and Arthur hoped for the convention to come soon. They finally made it to they're spring break. They happily enjoyed they're days, dozing off, waiting for Friday to come. And suddenly, Friday was there.

Arthur packed his things in the laundry basket, which would be considered pretty weird if you didn't have to pack your bed. He packed his things with a few other things as well. Mostly manga for his friends. His mother called him and she came upstairs and took the big laundry basket downstairs to the car. Arthur took his bag, which he always carried around, and put in his headphones, mp3 and speakers.

He jumped into the car and actually couldn't wait for the next day. He putted on his headphones and played his beloved music which caused him no conversations in the car with his mother. He didn't like talking to his parents, and only did so when he actually wanted to.

The ride was boring to Arthur's taste. Francis's home was far away from Arthur's, and they practically lived in the middle of nowhere, so there wasn't much to miss if you didn't pay attention to the scenery outside the windows of the car. Arthur changed his song selection to somewhat more fitting to his personality. He liked bands that were unknown to normal people. He called it 'unseen music'. Maybe not the most fitting name, but it basically meant to him that the music was wonderful and actually made sense. The lyrics in synch with his life.

They arrived at Francis's house and Arthur stepped out of the car, helping his mother a bit with getting the basket inside. Francis headed down from upstairs to greet his mother and invited us inside to the living room. It was not the first time Arthur has been there. They saw each other more often since they had an relationship. The parents talked while Francis carried up the laundry basket to the attic. Surprisingly, Matthew had already arrived. His packed stuff was on the third mattress of the three that were placed on the ground. 'Where is Mattie?' 'Toilet.' Francis simply answered while he putted down the basket. 'I'll be sleeping in the middle.'

Arthur packed out his stuff, out packing his stuffed animal. Well, animal. It wasn't really an 'animal'. It looked more like a red ghost. It had its eyes closed and Arthur held it dearly to his chest before placing it down on the mattress. He packed out the other things and when he was finished, Matthew came upstairs. They had a lot of fun through the day and watched some yaoi anime later and finally went to bed.

'Unbelievable, we are actually going tomorrow.' A distant voice squeaked from its bed. 'Indeed…' Arthur mumbled. He felt the mattress next to him shift and suddenly felt something nudge at his side. Arthur looked besides him at the happy face Francis had placed on his face. Arthur turned to Francis, and nudged himself into his chest. It didn't feel bad, good even. Arthur slowly looked up to Francis's eyes, nose, lips. They were so close…

Just before they're lips touched, Arthur quickly moved away from the Frenchman's face. _What am I doing? _He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Just before he dozed off to sleep he felt something climbing on him. He tried not to pay any attention and pretended to be asleep. He suddenly felt breath on his face. _He doesn't have the guts… _

Suddenly, he felt two chapped but soft lips melt with his. It felt minutes passed while it was only 3 seconds before Francis pulled away. He moved to his own mattress again and curled up under the blanket. When Arthur was sure he was asleep he sat up and touched his own lips. It felt to weird, yet so good and right. He looked besides him, to Francis, who was sleeping peacefully. Arthur just laid down next to him, nuzzled a bit into the Frenchman's crook and softly went to sleep.

**FRUK ALARM FUUUUU I SWEAR ITS GOING TO BE USUK. ONLY… LATER. –hides for scary people- P-Please review?**


	4. What the mind thinks what the heart does

Chapter 4: What the mind thinks, what the heart wants

The trio had the best day in their life the next day. They had lots of fun roaming around the little manga and anime shops, buying things here and there. They were also slightly worried when Matthew was gone and left his phone with Arthur. Turned out he was just buying more stuff. It was a great day. But Arthur, though all of the greatness, couldn't forget about the night before.

They eventually went home, and slept peacefully that night, Arthur and Francis sharing one mattress and Matthew not caring a bit. The next day Matthew went home earlier, leaving Francis and Arthur alone. 'I'm going to pack my things…' Arthur said nervously and he went to the attic, packing his stuff. Francis eventually came upstairs as well, resting his back against the wall. 'What's wrong?' Arthur asked. 'Nothing… Just watching you.' _You make me nervous, you know… _He heard Francis move closer to him and suddenly a pair of arms were around his waist hugging him. Arthur just hugged him back, gently, but holding back.

'Francis, would you please let me go?' Francis first didn't respond but eventually did and let go of Arthur. He packed his things and when finished he stood up like a proud someone who just accomplished something great. Arthur gave Francis a look, almost having the urge to say: "I DID GREAT." but he didn't.

The bell downstairs rang and Arthur knew it was his mother. He started to walk when he suddenly felt Francis's hand pulling at his arm. Of course, Arthur turned and perfectly timed, Francis planted a kiss on Arthur's cheek. Arthur turned bright red and quickly looked away from the Frenchman, heading downstairs.

Arthur always had been mature for his age. He was 14, but looked older, like he was 16 or 17. I could also act like it, if he wanted to. His friends, could never take him serious though. He was the best student in his class. Highest grades on everything. Was he happy about it? No. He actually wished for lower grades. His parents were slave drivers if it came to school. Arthur may not fail, or he maybe would get beatings from his mother. He was practically scared of her.

Arthur spent the rest of his vacation home, and went to Francis on the last day. He dressed nicely this time. It was just a bit more which made him look 3 years older. Francis and Arthur headed upstairs and placed themselves on Francis's bed. Francis sat his laptop on the end of the bed, waiting for Youtube to load the video, which wasn't really going well. Arthur just laid down on the bed, resting a bit. Francis followed Arthur, and turned his head to Arthur's. Arthur didn't really think and did the same. It seemed like hours passed, but Francis moved a bit towards Arthur. He seemed like a magnet, slowly attracting Arthur to himself. Their heads moved closer and Francis finally, but gently closed the gap between them.

Arthur didn't respond at first. He knew how to continue though. He had read it so many times on the internet, seen it a lot. He eventually gave him, kissing back gently and slow, but faster as time passed by. It felt good. So good he never wanted to end this. He suddenly felt a tongue praying at his lips for entrance. Arthur didn't gasp, he knew the consequences.

It felt weird, but Arthur gave in, wanting to experience what he reads himself. Francis's tongue carefully intertwined itself with Arthur's, battling for dominance. Arthur finally gave up, letting Francis explorer the wet cavern, which had been unexplored till now. Done with exploration, he brushed his tongue against Arthur's, sucking on it lightly. Arthur moaned a bit back, feeling his arousal grow and finally pulled back leaving a string of saliva behind. He just didn't know what to do, so he just buried his face into Francis's chest.

They stayed like that for a long while until Arthur stood up and wanted to leave the room, until he felt an hand wrap around his leg, slowly stroking his inner thigh, and being dangerously close to Arthur's arousal. A part of Arthur's mind was screaming "YES" and the other one "NO" as he stood still to decide. He actually left the room and headed straight to the bathroom, rested his arms on the sink and stared into the mirror.

_What is happening to me?_

**LE AMOUR /shot**


	5. Nights at the Williams family  Part 1

Chapter 5: Nights at the Williams family - Part 1

Time passed quickly between the two, both of them becoming fond of their love. They enjoyed it. They really did. Arthur felt happiness, something he had lost through the years. He felt like the hole in his heart had been filled with something warm, warming the insides of his body, giving it new life. Exams came quickly as well, the trio fighting their way through as they all wanted to pass and reach the level as best student. The results were rather surprising.

Matthew had 98 points.

Francis had 108.

Arthur on top, with 113.

It wasn't like he expected something else. He had always been the perfect student. Always obeying the rules, not crossing the line. But he was about to screw them. Screw all of the rules.

Eventually summer break started for the three and they met up lots of times. They made great memories through the days, Francis and Arthur meeting up almost every day. Arthur didn't want his happiness to end. He didn't want to search for it anymore, and he had finally found it. He tried his best not to lose it like all the other times. He really tried his best, and was eager to meet Francis again if he had to leave. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was wrong to have this kind of love. He didn't know, but he didn't want to think about it either.

Francis and Arthur held sleepovers at each other's homes, mostly involving cuddling and kissing the days away. At some point, Matthew's birthday also had come, celebrating it with an sleepover at Matthew's home. The trio just dozed on the three beds in the cottage they slept in. Matthew's parents had a camping with one big cottage with furniture for a family to stay. They stayed up late eating peanut snacks while they watched discovery channel and various other channels as they battled over TV remote.

They actually slept in real beds this time. The lights went out and the trio went bed, keeping up a very long conversation about their anime obsession. They eventually went on to the next subject which was yaoi. They talked about the different pairings they liked and which one not. Arthur didn't know when it happened, but suddenly Francis's bed was next to his so he could crawl into Arthur's. He snuggled close to Arthur purring soundly as he tried to gain Arthur's attention. 'Yes hun, yes…' Arthur softly replied as he kissed the Frenchman on the lips, scared no more. It was like automatic system that finally operated again.

The pair kissed furiously, making wet and purring noises through the cottage as the night fell over them. 'Okay, guys, you're being gross.' Matthew said at the kissing pair, gaining their attention. 'Bloody hell Matt.' Matthew chuckled and moved from his bed, shoving it against the other side of Arthur's bed. 'W-What are you doing?' 'Joining in.' He moved to Arthur's bed and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder. Francis did exactly the same.

Suddenly Arthur felt like a grumpy old wife with two children. But Arthur just closed his eyes and drifted off to a daydream, still being awake though.

**Updates, updates… THIS IS SO MUCH WORK AND PFFF This chapter has been written in school honhonhon~**


	6. Nights at the Williams family Part 2

Chapter 2: Nights at the Williams Family Part 2

Arthur felt something shift against him as he opened his eyes and looked down at Matthew. He was so adorable and cute some times. He never admitted it to him or anyone else, but sometimes he was just great... A voice snapped him out of his thoughts though. 'Hey you two?' Francis carefully asked. 'How about… We do a threesome?' 'WHAT?' Arthur almost yelled to him. Matthew suddenly sat up and looked at Francis with a hazy look in his eyes. 'I'm okay with it…' Arthur could only lower himself into the bed under the blanket, trying to hide. 'Arthur, you?' What should he say? He quickly mumbled a little yes before looking away, trying not to blush but it was no use actually.

He looked to Francis which was now in front of Matthew, slowly moving forward to his face, suddenly kissing Matthew. Matthew eagerly pressed back against Francis's chest, slowly closing his eyes. Arthur was practically glaring at the pair. _I thought Francis was MY boyfriend? _They pulled away, Matthew slightly panting, looking away at me. He focused he gaze to Francis who was looking at him as well.

'You weren't the first one...' Francis told the Brit blunt and plain. Jealousy. That was all Arthur could feel rise from within. But Matthew, the innocent and shy soul, moved to Arthur and gave him a small peck at the lips before quickly moving away. He tried to move forward, away from the secure blankets he was beneath, but something, kept him in his place. 'Do you want to do this, Artie?' Francis just carefully asked. He loved to say yes, but couldn't. 'I... I don't know...' It didn't feel right. He always trusted his heart to make the right choices. And now, his heart just simply said now, slightly crying.

'A-Ah... B-But please don't look then... It's... embarrassing...' Little Matthew asked Arthur. Arthur just flustered and quickly said yes before looking away. He blushed. He could feel the warmth on his cheeks. And grabbed his mp3 and got lost in the stereo sound.

He didn't even dare to look at the pair but gave them only one look. Matthew was practically crushing his legs, so he couldn't move them. He only saw Francis carefully pulling off Matthew's underwear freeing Matthew's throbbing cock. The pair didn't make any sounds. No moans or whimpers. Arthur looked away from them, crushing his eyelids together, small tears forming in his eye corners.

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky,_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

_When I turn jet black, and you show off your light._

_I live to let you shine._

_I live to let you shine._

He finally felt Matthew move away from his feet, freeing them from their position so he could curl up his legs and go to sleep.

He just did that. He was sick of the scenery.

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT. Thank you for all the reviews, I'll follow the advice in the next chapters. There are is one song in here:**

**Boats and Birds – Gregory and the Hawk**

**and a hint of another, which is Lost in the stereo by All Time Low**

**Please review~**


	7. Nights at the Williams family Part3

Chapter 7: Nights at the Williams family Part 3

'Arthur?' Matthew asked the Brit carefully. Arthur opened his eyes, slightly frowning and answered: 'What?' 'Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?' 'No… Where is Francis?' 'Toilet, but I'll assure you, we did nothing. Really.' What should Arthur believe anymore? He didn't know… 'Okay then.' Arthur simply said to Matthew.

The door to the room opened and Francis came out, and sat on the bed. 'You are still my no.1 Art. Don't worry…' _Maybe that is just why I'm worried… _'Okay. I'm off to bed…' Arthur just played further his music until he felt tired enough to go asleep.

_Cause' I still don't know how to act, don't know what to say._

_Still wear the skies like it was yesterday._

_But your long gone, and moved on._

_But your long gone…_

_But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way._

_Still talk about you like it was yesterday._

_But your long gone, and moved on._

_But your long gone and moved on._

He didn't know what he felt. He still loved him. He thought it was a game in the beginning but grew so happy through the time. He didn't want to leave him. Maybe the Frenchman didn't see that? Did he just leave him like this. No! He wanted to stay with him. They were his only friends. Being left alone…

'_Thank you Arthur! You really are the best friend I ever had! I'll always stay your friend!' 'Me too! I'll always trust you! Like, we can't part! We shared our deepest secrets!'_

NO. NOT THAT AGAIN. NEVER. AGAIN. THEY ARE GONE. IT'S THE PAST. IT'S BETTER THIS WAY.

He wanted to scream, desperate for someone, for who? Someone else. Who would hear his screams of pain and sadness? He didn't know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Day arrived and he woke up early again. He was used to it. He looked at his pillow and saw some stains on it. Did he cry? Ah yes… He remembered last night. He looked to his left and right, at the bodies of his friends. He didn't smile or look angry. His face had no expression. He felt so confused, but when they would wake up the confusedness would be pushed away by them. It would solve itself. Actually, dissolve.

Without much talking, Arthur eventually left the family and went home. His mind was blank, unable think any more. He put on his earphones again and played the music…

_I'm in the business of misery,  
>Let's take it from the top.<br>She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
>She finally set him free.<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we caught on fire,<br>She's got it out for me,  
>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

Arthur looked outside of the car, looking at the bypassing trees while he just smiled.

**Kcbabcjkabsckb and this was the Williams family trilogy, thank you…**

**YES I'm happy this finally came out! Okay songs:**

**Long Gone and Moved on – The Script**

**Misery Buisness – Paramore**

**Francis and Arthur fighting in the next chapter!**

**Please review~**


	8. Marionette Syndrome

Chapter 8: Marionette Syndrome

Arthur's parents had power over him. He was like a marionette tied to invisible strings, controlled by his parents. He hated it. He always did. They completely controlled his life like it was theirs. It had influence on the boy as well. He could only talk to his friends on the computer when he was not in school. When he did something wrong, or failed for a certain test, he would get banned from the computer. It were horrible times for him. So he tried to keep his act up as good as possible. Actually, he wanted to break every rule possible, run away from his life and just be free.

His daily life continued like all normal days, but he was cautious about Francis. He loved him. He would always love him. Never leave him. He was scared, to lose him. So he tried his best to keep at his side. Francis said he loved him as well, but with less emotion it seemed to Arthur. Matthew was just his usual self, but more often with Francis it seemed. Days continued, and nothing really changed. But Arthur was aware of something. This tense air between the three of them. Surely it wasn't because what happened that night right? He didn't know. He was confused. Lost. Seeking an escape button. A rewind button to see the mistake he possibly made. He was sure he did it good. He wouldn't lose them.

The class eventually went to their planned expedition in Belgium. The trio was going as well, and actually got the spare room which was just enough for all three of them to sleep in. There wasn't a lot of space, but they all managed.

'I'M TAKING THE TOP.' Matthew said while he climbed on the upper bed, leaving the pair down on the ground, making them share the lower bed. Like they cared. 'Aaaaaw… Now I have to get down all the time.' WE ARE NOT CHANGING!'

Nothing actually happened that day. They arrived late in the evening and it was clearly 'set up your bed and go to sleep'. They actually did just that. They had an evening of playing various games, with their whole class and another one. It was actually a bit boring how things were in the cottage they had to sleep. Actually, the boys had the left part of the cottage and the girls the right one. In between was one little door that led to the room the trio slept. Not like there wasn't enough space with the other boys. Their homeroom teacher planned it out like this especially for Arthur. His parents probably had contact with her.

Arthur actually discovered he had forgotten his pillow at home, so he would have to share with Francis's pillow. Seemed that Arthur air bed was also disabled from using it so he just curled up in his sleeping bag after finding out Francis would NOT share his pillow with Arthur. He just fell asleep, until something was bothering him. Arthur sat up, and looked at the end of the bed, discovering it was wet and following, he heard a dripping sound. He sat up, fully awake now, and tried to get out of the lower bed. Wet. The floor. Was wet. He quickly got on the bed again. So, a little summary: The floor was wet, so was his own side of the bed. His clothes and supplies as well he presumed. Great. Just great.

Arthur nudged against Francis, trying wake him. It was no use. Francis was a good sleeper. He decided to just lay on Francis's side. There was no use in using his side of the bed. But it seemed that Francis noticed something on his back. 'Arthur? What's that sound?' 'It's leaking…' 'FUCK.' He knocked on the bed above them that was occupied by Matthew, but he didn't wake up. 'How bad is it?' 'Bad. The floor and my side of the bed is soaked.' 'Great. We'll clean up tomorrow.' _Oh no… _Arthur pulled Francis's arm a bit, gaining his attention so they were facing each other. Arthur saw his small chance and took it, crushing his lips against Francis's. Francis actually gave in and kissed back, slowly moving his hands to Arthur's legs. _Eager are we? _Francis's light touches on his tights went right to Arthur's member, making Arthur devour Francis all of sudden, until they were a panting mess, searching for oxygen.

Francis's hand eventually reached Arthur's boxer's, he stopped a moment, giving Arthur an assuring gaze to know it was alright, and sneaked in his sly hand, wrapping it around his half hard member. Francis pumped it slightly, as he was careful with Arthur. Arthur whimpered while pressing Francis to himself, trying to keep in his little moans. He know that making the wrong noise would cost him his reputation in school.

Francis hushed the boy while slowly moving the hand from his cock to his entrance lightly circling it. Arthur gasped as he felt Francis's finger and began to kiss him, trying not to concentrate on the pain that would come. Francis kissed back and pushed in one finger. Without lube. Arthur winced at the pain, slightly jerking against Francis as he tried to get comfortable with it. But Francis didn't wait and slowly pushed in another one. 'Francis God stop… I-It hurts…' Francis did as told, and withdrew his fingers, leaving Arthur half curled up on the other side of the table. Arthur just heard. Voices. Voices in the hall. He kept still, trying not to pant and closed his eyes. Like hell he could get to sleep.

He pulled up his boxers which were slightly slipped off, and took his mp3 and listened to some music, but he couldn't really find a fitting song, so he was soon done and looked at his clock. 2 AM. He sighed in horror. He couldn't sleep. He tried to close his eyes, but the dripping seemed to get louder and louder to his ears and somehow, though he didn't know how, he fell asleep.

**Zxbksbachjkdsvlndasvlknaldvc ALL OF YOU, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. AND DON'T THROW CHICKENS!**

**Okay, no fighting between them…. I PROMISE IT'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Oh! BTW, then the USUK will also start. Please review~ -hides in the corner of the living room and sings the demon summoning song-**


	9. Towels begin problems

Chapter 9: Towels begin problems

Morning actually came, much to Arthur's disappointed. He was tired from last night, and didn't want to get up yet. But he didn't really have a choice. He woke up, immediately discovering the wet floor, and his wet pants. He was glad he had a spare one with him in his baggage which wasn't wet. Though, his towel was wet, so were his socks. Eventually the classes got out, to go to the river they would be rafting

Truth to be told, Arthur hated water. It's not like he couldn't swim but for weird reasons he disliked it and would avoid any encounter with it as well. He skipped the swimming classes in the summer, felt sick when walking on the school property and seeing all of the students take out their bottles of water, and never went to the swimming pool. Even on the hottest day in summer, he wouldn't touch the water. This eventually led to the fact that Arthur didn't have to ride the raft.

Arthur sat at the part of root from the tree next to him, gazing at the filthy river all students were rafting on. There was no one in sight yet, but it didn't take long before a few rafts appeared, the students half soaked. And of course, Francis and Matthew were there as well. Arthur put off the speakers of his mp3 and stood up, helping the other students, getting out of the water. Actually, Arthur had to see everyone change their clothes when they were on land again. Quiet the view it was. No, he really saw nothing actually.

He was glad they arrived at the cottage again and went into their room, which was still wet. He just saw Matthew close the window that was open all night, through which the water had leaked. He saw the towels that had been used by the two, drying on the heater. He thought it wasn't really any use, so he took Francis's and Matthew's towels and began to clean up the water from the floor. The floor was dirty from itself already, the brown stains in the towels indicated, but he didn't really care. He just wanted up this whole mess already and continued his work until Francis and Matthew came in.

'What are you doing?' 'Cleaning up the water, as you can see?' 'WITH OUR TOWELS?' 'Well, yeah, they were wet already so I thou-' 'NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE OUR TOWELS.' 'Hold it, I'm only being logica-' Matthew snatched his towel from Arthur and held it up. 'LOOK WHAT YOU DID!' 'OH IM SORRY? LISTEN UP. IM ONLY TRYING TO HELP.' 'YOU ARE NOT HELPING.' 'REALLY? THEN GO STICK UP WITH MATTHEW IF YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH. LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FROG!'

He wanted to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn't possibly scream to his friends. Not them. Francis eventually threw Arthur air bed off Arthur's side, because it was in the way it seemed, leaving Arthur standing in the corner with nothing but the air bed, his 'friends' not even looking around to see if he was okay. He felt so small. The tears came up, staining his air bed again, trying to cover his appearance by hiding behind it. Why did they have to be like this?

_Am I really this useless? They actually don't need me. I'm worthless. Why am I still here? I just want to go away. I want to disappear. Die. Let's see how that would work out for the world._

They left the room for a bit and Arthur tried to calm down. He kept standing where he was, seeing no use in sitting on his side of the bed. They actually came back. 'You got cooking duty, so you have to get up and going.' _Not like this…_ Arthur kept standing still, trying to think straight again as his mind was a bit blurred.

'Arthur?' The homeroom teacher peeked inside to see where Arthur was since he had cooking duty. 'Arthur what happened? Just stay here and try to calm down a bit. Guys? Come, you have to set up the tables.' 'No, we… rather stay here to talk this out with Arthur.' 'Okay, you can come and eat later. Arthur will help with cleaning off the tables then yes?' She left thank God, but now he had another problem at hand.

With force, Francis managed to get the air bed out of his Arthur's hand, throwing it aside, exposing Arthur wet face which was soaked with salty tears. His voice was wobbly, unable to speak properly as he was sniffing all the time.

'I'm sorry Arthur. It has been a stressful day and having you with us was just a bit… too much. I'm sorry I was like that before.' 'R-Really?' 'I'm sorry my love.' Arthur couldn't respond. He crawled against Francis's side and closed his eyes, trying to rest a bit from all the frustration that had come over him.

**IM SO SORRY. STILL NO USUK. BUT BUT BUT BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HUGE PROMISE. A-And don't throw ducks… Meanies… Please review…**


	10. Encounter of a friend

Chapter 10: Encounter of a friend

Arthur tried his best not to bother his friends as much as before. The expedition ended and they finally went back home. School just started as always next week but something had changed. Francis and Matthew were closer. Very close. Arthur knew Matthew didn´t fancy Francis. He always denied it. But somehow he felt like he was just there. No more a part of the trio that always has been. A bother. Whenever he was proud of something, they replied with simple answers, not even showing interest in the thing, so Arthur knew that he had to shut up more. But the more time passed, the worse it was going. Arthur had those thoughts again. To die. To run away from home. To somewhere far away.

After another stressful day, Arthur put down his schoolbag on the table in the living room. He was tired and as always, he went upstairs to his computer to see if Matthew or Francis were online. To his disappointment, they weren´t. Arthur went further with his project. He had tried a lot of times to hack this program to make video´s with, but nothing worked. He was always amazed by video´s he just found on YouTube from his favorite animes, and he thought he could maybe do it as well.

Arthur scrolled down one of the channels he found, looking at the video´s the person had made. 46 video´s. Impressive… He didn´t know exactly why, but he clicked on his inbox and wrote. He wrote a mail, to the person he just saw.

"Yeah uuhm.. Hi ^^'

(Oh god, I'm way to nervous...)

Like, I REALLY love all your video's (they're all so amazing :3) and really wanted to ask your MSN if I could...

I also don't think you want to add a total stranger so just PM me back if you want me to tell some more about myself or just don't if you you don't want to.  
>(I don't want to be a complete stalker ^^')"<p>

It seemed okay to Arthur and even thought of cancelling it eventually, but he thought 'hell with it.' and clicked the button to send. It was not like he expected any mail back after writing THAT. He checked the person's channel again.

me;  
>name alfred  
>gendermale  
>age16  
>birthdayseptember 9  
>obsessionhetalia  
>msnask?

Alfred huh… Well, who knew? Arthur did his homework (downstairs because his parents didn't trust him) and checked in on his inbox again and noticed one mail had arrived. He clicked on the mailbox and eventually saw it was Alfred.

"Haha don't worry about it, I love to talk with new people so I'd gladly give you my MSN. Just add me on your MSN contacts as this email;"

Arthur felt great. Someone would actually talk to him. He wondered how he was. Was he nice, kind, loveable? He sounded like it. He copied the mail into his msn and quickly added Alfred into the contacts list.

**TADAAAAAAAH USUK. BE HAPPY.**

**Okay so… Uuuh… Hetalia crossover with Hetalia? Weirdo's are gonna be weird. Like, I'm not going to use the names of countries if I'm going to talk about hetalia in the next chapters. Okay~ Please review~**


	11. Days of Passing

Chapter 11: Days of passing

Arthur always had been a quiet fellow. Quiet to others was very common since he didn't watch TV, or listened to the radio in years. He just didn't know what to talk about. It had been different though…

/Two years ago/

Arthur stepped out of the car at his new school. High school. He finally made it somehow and he felt great. At the introduction day he made 2 friends. Lars, a boy from the Netherlands, and Bella, a girl from Belgium. They were okay to Arthur, and a steady friendship built between them.

Lars had problems unlike Bella. He had secrets. His mother had died because of cancer. He never loved her and never showed appreciation to her. He regretted it since she died. He punished himself like that. He cut his legs and arms, and smoked. It were secrets Arthur held onto.

Arthur, told his secrets to him as well. About home, how his parents treated him sometimes. They were there for each other. He told Arthur, they were best friends forever. Arthur of course believed it.

Bella didn't have any problems. She was just lonely and sticking to the two of them somehow and talked about various things. Though, Arthur never felt really comfortable with them. Maybe it was because he watched these kids shows all the time and saw imaginary friends everywhere.

Everything was fine until winter came. Arthur invited all of them to his party for a sleepover, though, no one came. All of them were sick it seemed. Arthur attended to their parties, but after them, they didn't care about him anymore.

He was thrown away as a friend. He was just some broken toy to them. Why? WHY? He didn't do anything wrong right? RIGHT?

_The cuts on his arms and legs are nothing. Nothing. You gain nothing with it. You've gained something when you die. You accomplish then what everyone does at one moment. You die. Since the moment you are dying. Funny…_

**EMO ARTHUR FUUUU- Yeah… This is somewhat nasty. And sorry for the long update. I had some trouble with figuring out how to write further. Please review~**


	12. The Last Straw

Chapter 12: The last straw

Arthur's way of behavior improved, as he met de editor of youtube. Alfred came from America, far away from where he lived. Alfred was kind, and loveable. Different from all other people he had met. Somehow he understood exactly what he meant. He was curious to the story behind it, but didn't really want to ask. Not at all.

The situation on his school otherwise, didn't improve at all. Francis and Matthew were leaving him. Leaving him behind. Arthur had the déjà vu feeling. It was exactly what happened 2 years ago… Winter was coming around quickly enough and his time was running out.

As class started, Francis quickly told him: 'We have to talk.' Arthur had told them about Alfred. He cared deeply for the boy, like it was his own son for some weird reason. It happened somewhat automatically as he talked more and more to the boy.

Arthur couldn't possibly tell his parents his friends were leaving him. They would immediately get worried all over him and he hated it. They would go to special people that would 'help' him gaining his friends back. Bad idea.

And the jar of troubles he had to let out just filled up more with the day. The only thing he could talk to was Alfred. He would care. Not like any other heartless human he knew. As soon class was done Francis dragged Arthur into the toilets. 'So, what is it?' 'Well uhm…' '…you wanted to break up?' '…yeah.' Why? Why did you? 'okay.' Why did I say okay?

They left the toilets just as quickly as they actually entered. Arthur was filled with little questions, wondering what to do or say for the rest of the break, but he said nothing. He stayed silent as the death. The question was always bothering everywhere. Why did Francis break up with him? Was he too forceful? Too much of a cowardly being? The question kept wandering around him. Even when he came home and went through his daily ritual, it kept bothering him so much.

But talking to Alfred would make it aaaaaaall better. It eased all the pain. Maybe, he was a painkiller, but he lately, became more of an drug than a small painkiller.

Alfred's name chimed through the hallways of the high school Arthur was in. Every day, he would tell his friends about him. How amazing he was. Francis used to do the same with one of his friends, so he thought, why can't I?

But the more he talked about Alfred, the more Francis and Matthew actually didn't care…

**Arthur Kirkland: **Im losing them Alfred. It's the same as 2 years ago. I lost my best friends.

**Alfred Jones: **Hm? What makes you think that?

**Arthur Kirkland: **They hate me sort of. The act so different. Like they aren't even interested.

**Alfred Jones: **You won't lose them. Trust me.

**Arthur Kirkland: **Maybe you're right..

**Alfred Jones: **And Ill always be here for you

**HNNNG FINALLY AN UPDATE**


	13. Goodbye, right?

Chapter 13: Goodbye, right?

Things were not going good for the Arthur, and he was fearing the worse. Almost each day Alfred would be online, and they would talk about problems. The more they talked, the more they looked like each other. So one day he asked for the story behind him. Behind the smiling face of Alfred Franklin Jones.

'I just have never really been that much of a social person.. I think it was because of what I learned from my mom. Her family kind of just uses her for money and stuff and I learned that you can't trust people, not even your own family. So I just always say that I trust people but there are only a small people I let in to really know me.. If there are even that much anymore. When I was younger I used to try and push around and let people in to trust them but I was hurt by a lot of people and so i closed myself off. Now it just seems that the small bit of people that I have left don't even care enough about me.. And so I'm hurt by them too. My parents, I feel like nothing I ever do is ever go enough for them. They might say that it is but I know better.

I always deal with friends problems and hold them up to help them out but whenever I need to tell them somethings It's just they throw me aside and don't give a shit about me. Now it seems that is the only thing my friends want me around for.. I'm done with love because well I've been hurt by this one guy I really liked. now whenever I start to think I love someone I push myself away from them so they hate me because I don't want to deal with love. I always fake things about myself around people. I act like a smart kid and thats it around school I don't talk about anime and just smile and act like my life is perfect.. The only person that understands me is myself.. I just know that I'm always going to be alone.. And I'm fine with that. I just wish that people would let me have that time alone but no one will. My parents have been asking me whats wrong and stuff but I don't want them to worry about me so I smile and say nothing. I'm just so alone.. I dunno.. Its weird I'm a weird person. But I'd rather be weird than normal so its okay..'

Life knocked them down quickly, as both of their story were matching. They whined and cried a lot the days they got to talk, so they made 2 promises.

Never lie to each other.

And don't kill yourself.

Because the truth was terrifying and unfair. Cutting and suicide attempts for both pawns in the game of life were brought into the game. And as winter came by, Arthur couldn't take it anymore, and actually told his parents about Matthew and Francis. They immediately took action, calling their parent, writing mail to the special people and homeroom teacher. Arthur could cry. The big people never helped him. Never. They only made it worse.

The next day Arthur came to school they seemed… happier. He didn't really know why. Their parents probably talked to them both…

So Arthur didn't lose his friends. The end? Not really it seemed.

**Yay~ Cliffhanger. Okay, so, my long absence has been noticed I think. I just had to sort out a few things or 2…**


	14. Messed up World

Chapter 14: Messed up world

_The dandelion field was beautiful. The sun was setting at the end of the world while Arthur ran through the field of flowers and wheat. Someone was right beside him, along with a big blond dog. Maybe a Golden Retriever? He didn't know. Also the face of the boy was unknown. There were no sounds around them. Not at all. But they smiled and laughed until the boy stopped running and—_

'ARTHUR!'

Arthur's eyes snapped open and looked around. The classroom, with every student sitting on his or her table, and Mr. Joosten, the most strict teacher in the whole school (rated by Arthur himself), sat right in front of him.

He fell asleep in class? What's wrong with him?

'…When class ends, we have to talk mr. Kirkland.'

Oh help, he was going to get it. But he deserved it. He fell asleep during class. Unacceptable.

Arthur didn't used to be like this. He used to obey every order of his parents. Everything changed 2 years ago though. Lars showed him that the world isn't as kind as he thought it would be. And Lars showed him what it could do to persons. Lars was the ultimate proof in fact.

Eat your lunch in the breaks.

He would throw away his food.

Never lend out money or buy something.

He would often buy candy and lend money to his friends.

Never leave any books in school.

He would leave some books in his locker.

He was sick and tired of the every rule of his parents. He had enough of the world looking down on him. He wanted to be free. Only that. Nothing more actually.

The bell ringed and Arthur went to the teacher as he was told to do.

'I don't know what's happening, but you look extremely tired… Problems at home?'

'…Sort of…'

'Couldn't sleep because of them?'

'… _I talked with Alfred till 5 AM. _Yeah…'

'… Go to your break. But stay awake next time huh?'

'Y-Yes!' And like that Arthur hurried out of the room to the second floor. Maybe he would see Alfred later that day again?

**-Sighs- Okay, this is getting an awkward story. I'm going to take this nice and slow…**


End file.
